Lady Kale
Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon is the main antagonist of the first season and one of the two villainesses of the second season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. She is voiced by Corinne Orr. Lady Kale is an outlaw Princess of Avalon, a banished member of the royal family turned an evil sorceress. She is a beautiful but cruel and mean twin sister of the good Queen Anya, making her aunt of the series' protagonist Princess Gwenevere. Kale lives in her Castle Thornwoods and firmly believes she should be the queen this magical kingdom, no matter what. Having discovered a powerful Dark Stone, Kale ruthlesly seeks master all the magic of Avalon so she can destroy Merlin and plunge the realm into darkness to rule it forever. Serving her are three bad-natured animal stooges, consisting of her beloved dragon Grimm and a duo of dino-weasels named Rufus and Twig. For the first time in Avalon's history since the defeat of Morgana and the ancient wizards the whole kingdom is in peril. The Jewel Riders must embark on a grand and dangerous adventure to thwart Kale's bid for power and hopefully end her menace for good. Description Physical attributes * Height: 5' 11 (180 cm) * Hair: Jet black, worn long * Eyes: Violet * Skin: Orange * Age: Unknown Lady Kale is known for her good looks similar to her twin Queen Anya. The two sisters are both tall and remarkably attractive, but they have contrasting colors of hair and eyes and a different shade of skin color too. Personality In the contents of their hearts, however, Kale is a very disparate type of a woman than the kind and compassionate Anya. She is depraved, ruthless, aggressive, malicious, cruel, and, above all, hungry for power. Kale deeply enjoys being "bad" and despises goodness, with a mortal grudge against the mighty wizard Merlin, her former mentor turned archenemy, as well as a burning hatred for her own sister, whom she does not regard as rightful Queen of Avalon. "]] Kale has become consumed with her hatred for Merlin, whom she blames for allowing her good sibling to get the sacred Sun Stone and become a Jewel Rider and then the Queen. The young Princess Kale always felt that it was her birthright and destiny to receive the Sun Stone and the throne of New Camelot. She is convinced it should be Queen Kale gloriously ruling Avalon, not her "sweet sister," and thinks it was all just Merlin's fault. After finding the Dark Stone, in her quest for greater power, Kale has vowed to steal the power of the Crown Jewels that would enable her to take revenge and then even reign forever. Lady Kale is haughty, proud, and stubborn. She is also prone to furious fits, very bossy and uncaring for her animals, except for her darling dragon, and treacherous to her allies. She also repeatedly attempts to corrupt her niece, the show's heroine Princess Gwenevere, but without sucess. The episode "Dreamfields" shows her having doubts about her wicked ways and her potential good side, but Kale refuses to acknowledge this, and the issue is not explored again and she never redeems. Abilities knight Drake in "Fashion Fever"]] Lady Kale is a dangerous enemy, blessed with a keen, cold, and cunning intellect, with a great knowledge of magic. She is also physically fit, strong, very agile, and highly skilled in swordsmanship - a deadly combination. As long as Kale's threat continues, Avalon shall never be at peace again. Kale primarily uses the Dark Stone, a magic jewel of terrible and awesome power that she discovered and tuned to herself. It allows her to use it as a beam weapon, warp magic to evil, ride the wild magic through the Travel Trees, communicate with all animals (like the Heart Stone) and bind them to herself, twist the form and shapes of things, pull objects, capture enemies, and project her image. The Dark Stone is powerful, but unpredictable and hard to handle. In the second season, with Morgana lending Kale some of her own powers, she can do more things with the Dark Stone, such as turn it into a sword, use it to mind-control people, and magically disguise herself. Dark Stone.png | Lady Kale using the Dark Stone in "Morgana" Kale DS.png | A magical disguise as 'Madam LaPayne' in " Fashion Fever" Kale Travel Trees.png | Kale opens a Travel Trees portal in "Jewel Quest, Part I" Minions and dweasels in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|left|220x220px]] inside the Dragon Wagon in "The Fortune Jewel"]] Kale's vehicle of choice is a Dragon Wagon powered by her darling Grimm - a big, strong, mean, red dragon. Also aiding her on her nefarious schemes of conquest are her other underlings - chiefly a pair of dweasels (dino-weasels) named Rufus and Twig, who are binded with her through the Dark Stone, as well as some humans on her hire - in particular, the band of Outlaws. She also wants to make more magic animals turn to evil and work for her. Kale Grimm.png | Lady Kale with Grimm the dragon in "Wizard's Peak" Kale Outlaws.png | Lady Kale with the Outlaws gang in "Prince of the Forest" Dragon Wagon.png | Kale lures a magical prismfox in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" Background in "Dreamfields"|left]] Kale was born as a princess of Avalon and a sister to Princess Anya. When Anya received the Sun Stone from Merlin to become the next queen, the teenage Kale felt cheated. Although Kale had studied the magic very hard as a child, she was denied everything she ever wanted: the power of the Sun Stone and the right to rule. Having been banished from the Crystal Palace for plotting to take the throne away from Queen Anya, Kale dedicated her life to getting revenge upon Merlin. The evil princess decided to take control of all magic to wear the crown of Avalon for all time. in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|left]] Years later, the time for vengeance has came at hand, as one fateful day Lady Kale happened to stumble upon a centuries-lost Enchanted Jewel of great power, appropriately known as the Dark Stone, and her plans for total domination of Avalon have begun to form. With the help of its terrific power, Kale ambushes Merlin and exiles him into wild magic. She seizes and opens the Jewel Box containing the Crown Jewels, but at the last moment Merlin sends these seven jewels away back to their lands and out of her grasp. But Kale is not going to stop at nothing to get their power. In the episode The Faery Princess she even attempts to take over the Faeryland as "a perfect new kingdom" for her. Now, as the wild magic is out of control, the outlaw princess is still determined to command it. From the solitude of her castle in the Thornwoods, she organizes raids on traveling caravans that transport goods and information across the kingdom in an effort to gain knowledge of the lost Crown Jewels. If Kale can tame these mighty Jewels, she will be able to permanently do away with her nemesis Merlin and then begin her reign over "an empire that will last an eternity." Not since the ancient wizards 1,000 years ago did such an evil power threaten Avalon as Kale twists the wild magic to her dark designs. A new generation of the Jewel Riders and friends are about to face a great challenge in their quest to defeat this witch and preserve the goodness of the kingdom for future generations. Kale Crown Jewels.png | Kale opening the Jewel Box in "Jewel Quest, Part II" Kale Crown Jewel.png | Kale harnessing a Crown Jewel in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" Kale wild magic.png| The witch fighting Merlin inside the wild magic in "Full Circle" Fashion and style The show bible describes Kale as ravishing and infinitely charming. She mostly wears glamorous costumes in the shades of red and purple, and her jewel armor is dragon-themed. Kale's usual style involves a long cape, big high-heeled boots, lots of make-up, long red nails. In "The Fortune Jewel", she magically disguises herself as a short old woman. Kale has also the most expressive face out of all human characters, showing a wide range of often extreme emotions. Kale6.png | Jewel Quest, Part I Kale2.png | Dreamfields Kale4.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone Kale3.png | Fashion Fever Kale1.png | Prince of the Forest Kale5.png | The Fortune Jewel Kale 7.png | Kale 8.png | Kale 9.png | Appearances Kale and gang.png | Kale and her minions in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" Kale dress.png | Kale wielding the Sun Stone in "Dreamfields" Kale trapped.png | Kale's defeat in "Full Circle" Kale restored.png | Kale moments after she was brought back to life in "Morgana" Ian Kale.png | Ian at Lady Kale's mercy in "Prince of the Forest" Jewel Riders crystallized.png | Kale having the Jewel Riders crystallized in "Lady of the Lake" First season * Jewel Quest, Part I * Jewel Quest, Part II * Travel Trees Can’t Dance * Song of the Rainbow * Wizard’s Peak * The Faery Princess * Badlands * Home Sweet Heart Stone * Dreamfields * Revenge of the Dark Stone * Full Circle During the two-part dramatic finale of the first season, Lady Kale actually succeeds in seizing control of the Jewel Keep at the Crystal Palace. Becoming seemingly invincible, she overthrows Anya, unleashes the dark magic onto Avalon, time-freezes everyone in New Camelot, and strips the Jewel Riders of their powers using "anti-magic". "]] It seems that all hope is lost, but when Kale then seeks out Merlin to finish him off, he uses his remaining powers to pull the evil woman into the Wild Magic and hold her there for long enough for the girls to release the positive magic of the Crystal Palace, revealed as the most powerful Enchanted Jewel in Avalon, while the Jewel Riders replace Merlin in binding the gathered Crown Jewels' setting. Unaware of this, the witch attempts to absorb the powers of the Crown Jewels which results in her being trapped, shrank and "dissolved into pixie dust", and the dark spells she cast on the kingdom are undone. Second season * Morgana * Fashion Fever * Prince of the Forest * The Wizard of Gardenia * Mystery Island * The Fortune Jewel * Spirit of Avalon is her uneasy ally during the 2nd season ("The Wizard of Gardenia")|220x220px]] The good people of Avalon have celebrated Kale's defeat, but soon they discover she is hardly gone for good. Inside the Wild Magic, Kale's Dark Stone is summoned toward a floating palace, where she rematerializes and meets her accidental rescuer, Morgana, the creator and original user of the Dark Stone. The two villainesses, united only by their mutual hatred for Merlin, grudgingly decide to team up and Morgana sends Kale back to Avalon in search for the other Wizard Jewels in a preparation for the return of Morgana and the deciding battle between the forces of light and dark. "|left]] Lady Kale's final appearance is in the show's penultimate episode Lady of the Lake (Spirit of Avalon) when Gwenevere, with Ian's help, uses the Staff of Avalon and the collected Wizard Jewels to crystallize her, riddling of her, as Morgana says: "once and for all." In its original script, Gwen would instead use the Sun Stone and the Staff to create a mirror shield and reflect Kale's own spell at her.The Dragon Wagon dives for the Wizard Jewels. Kale stands and whips the Dark Stone. The magic shoots toward Gwen. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Powered by the Sunstone, The Staff forms a mirror shield in front of Gwen and Ranger. Kale's magic blast reflects off of the mirror and bounces back right at the Dragon wagon. The Dragon wagon is encircled in Kale's own magic blaze. KALE "Ahhh!! No!! Argle!" The Dragon Wagon barrels down on Gwen and Ranger, but it is turned to crystal. Gwen and Ranger duck as The Dragon Wagon crashes into the beach, plowing into a sand dune. A huge furrow rips where the dragon wagon tears through the sand. The crystal Dweasels fly into the dune sticking in head first with their feet sticking out. Grimm slams into the sand dune head first, his big feet sticking out! Kale lands on top, a crystal statute standing over the frozen crystal wagon. GWEN "You're now as cold as your heart." After that she only makes a small post-demise cameo The One Jewel when Gwenevere picks up the now-masterless Dark Stone after Gwen restored her friends from the same state (being also crystallized). Her statue was then left where she fell on the beach in The Misty Moors as the Jewel Riders with Ian went to battle Morgana at the Center of the Wild Magic. Behind the scenes Lady Kale was played by Corinne Orr, who also played Kale's good twin Queen Anya. Previously, Orr has played a similar character of the Queen of the Crown in ''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers''.'' Kale's name was changed to ''Caluixa in the Catalan version.Starla i les amazones de les joies - Descripció dels personatges In early versions of the show, including Enchanted Jewel Riders and Enchanted Camelot, there have been major differences in her character. Kale would have "florescent" hair color, bronze skin, and steel grey eyes. She would have wear the Dark Stone from her neck (similar to how the Pack's knights wear their Forest Stones), and when using it would cause "the power to totally possess her, causing bright purple lights to shine from her eyes." She was also to have three more minions in addition to Grimm and the dweasels: Nitemary ("giant blue bat, grumpy whiner"), Slither ("green snake, nasty, has a sweet tooth for owls"), and Geezer ("purple singing goblin"). Kale was supposed to be "planning to recruit a magical animal army to storm New Camelot."Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive See also *Royal family * List of characters References External links * [http://parrotbeak.tumblr.com/post/144215163867/i-received-the-suggestion-to-make-a-comparison PB's analysis of Lady Kale as compared to Morgana (as well as to Morgana from King Arthur and the Knights of Justice ''and Jana from ''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic)] * "Queen Kale", a what-if fanfiction story by Ry Sabir Category:Evil characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Royal family Category:Witches